


some things just make sense (and one of those is you & I)

by crookedemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-High School, M/M, Will knows things about his best friend, lockers, slightly posessive arthur, that he never wanted to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's a slightly possessive prat, Will's annoyed that his best friend and his new boyfriend can't keep their hands off of each other. Oh, and they're in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things just make sense (and one of those is you & I)

It was a bleak, cold morning-- the kind where it looks like there's a hole in the sky, and makes you want nothing more than to curl up into a ball of blankets and watch Doctor Who all day.

Unfortunately for one Merlin Emrys-- who wanted very much to watch some Doctor Who and just do nothing all day-- he was currently leaning against the metal lockers while his best friend tore him a new one after the event of The Incident That Shall Never Been Spoken Of. /Ever/. 

Ahich had occured yesterday, and had involved things that he very much wanted to forget, and things that he wanted his best friend to forget.

"Jeez, Merlin-- what, has Pretty Penny got a magic cock or something? It's like every time he's around you space out-- or you both just end up nearly tearing each other's shirts off." Will huffed, poking a finger into Merlin's chest. "I mean you weren't like this with Gilli."

"That's-- So not true!" he protested weakly, waving his hands around half-heartedly to illustrate his point."We made out a lot too! And had ah-- well, we did all the sex things...?" he faltered.

" ....'All the--"

"Shut up!" Merlin whined, kicking Will in the shin. "You're the worst best friend,"

Will mock gasped. "You wound me," he said dramatically, clutching his chest. "How will I go on after this insult?! You, Mer--"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." A familiar-sounding drawl interrupted, and even without looking, Will knew.  
He just knew, that if he turned to look at his best friend, he would have heart eyes due to the certain presence of a certain blond haired git.

A certain blond haired git named Arthur Pendragon.

"Actually you were," He snarked back, "Merlin here was just telling me about how he's breaking up with you, and running away with Gwaine." Will stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "So sad."

"Was he now? Hm." Arthur, being Arthur-- and therefore, slightly posessive of his boyfriend (especially around Gwaine, who flirted with Merlin shamelessly) simply smirked a little at Will, before stepping into Merlin's space, and kissing him heatedly. 

Will groaned.

(So did Merlin. But for completely different reasons-- one involving Arthur's GLORIOUS tongue and what it was doing at that point.)

Arthur backed Merlin into the lockers again, and the pair continued to kiss hungrily, seemingly forgetting the fact that they were BLOCKING OTHER PEOPLE'S LOCKERS and that Jesus Christ, they were in PUBLIC.

And also that Will was still very much there.

"Horny motherfuckers," Will thought, as he watched Arthur's hands wander into Merlin's jeans. "Merlin, I'm gonna get to class now."

"Mm--MMHM," Merlin hummed in reply, still very much occupied as Arthur's mouth did something very interesting things to his-- oh. 

Oh that was /fantastic/.

 

Will pelted a rolled up condom at the two when he saw exactly WHERE Arthur's hands were wandering. 

"Thanks." Arthur pulled away long enough to smirk at Will, winking dirtily.

"How thoughtful of you."

 

Will shuddered. Nope. Nope. That was it. He fled towards English class, just as he noticed Arthur's hand pulling down Merlin's fly, and heard Merlin make a  
noise that really, he had NO business hearing.

That's-- no.


End file.
